<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Logan Loves to Bite by TheSiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946664">Logan Loves to Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren'>TheSiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/M, Logan Fucks, Logan Loves to Bite, Scent Kink, Smut, biting kink, doggy-style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a ficlet, but ended up being an homage to the way Logan likes to fuck. And likes to bite while he fucks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/OFC, Logan/Original Female Character, Logan/Reader, Logan/You, Wolverine/OFC, Wolverine/Reader, Wolverine/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Logan Loves to Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y’all! Hope you like this! It’s not perfect, I literally wrote this on my phone and edited it while my 1 year old climbed on me. This is just how I personally imagine Logan fucks and I cannot envision him not biting while he fucks. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan Loves to Bite</p>
<p>It was just in his nature as a feral mutant. He bit. He bit when he was nervous or scared, and he bit when he got off. <br/>He was lucky you had a great healing factor, while it wasn’t as quick as his, it was still fast and your ‘love bites’ disappeared in a matter of hours. <br/>His favorite way to fuck you was from behind, either his hand wrapped in your hair to give him leverage, or your body pulled up against his so he could bite his way along your shoulder and where your neck and shoulder met. He’d wrap a hand around your throat from the back, nose buried in your hair as he pounded up into you. <br/>Every once in a while he would let you ride him, but it wouldn’t take long for him to pull himself up to you, sinking his teeth into the soft spot where your jaw and your neck meet. He would turn your head, whispering dirty words in your ear as he fucked up into you. He had an excellent sense of smell and always said he loved the scent you released when he was fucking you. He would bury his nose where you released the strongest scent, between your breasts or behind your ears or along the hairline on the back of your neck. <br/>He loved to go down on you too, burying his nose in the crotch of your panties, inhaling deeply and telling you how fucking SWEET you smelled. He was always leaving marks on the insides of your thigh as he worked his way towards the apex of your thighs.<br/>He’d grunt and groan, eating your pussy for all it was worth, pausing only to bite your inner thighs or dig his fingers into your hips. He always said he loved to bite the skin on your inner thighs the most. The part where it always seemed to be soft and pliable, no matter how hard you worked to make it go away. The bruises always faded faster than the bites, but he loved seeing you covered in them anyways. Then he’d flip you over, smacking your ass, leaving red marks, before he’d sink his teeth in the soft flesh. If he was feeling especially dirty, he would work his tongue towards your puckered hole, massaging the tight ring at the same time his hands did the same with your cheeks. He’d pull your upper body backwards, fitting it against his hard chest as his teeth scraped along the edge of your ear and he would tell you how fucking GOOD your pussy felt clamped around him. Logan liked to fuck and he liked to fuck dirty. He loved to get you so fucked out so you just fell asleep on his chest when he finally came, spent from worshipping your body. He loved to make you scream his name, loved when the only logical thought you could come up with was “Logan, Logan, Logan”<br/>He loved the way your pussy looked stuffed with his cock, the way he stretched you as you gripped him. He loved the whimpers and whines you let loose when he had your hair fisted in his hands, or his fingers wrapped around your throat. He loved getting you so worked up you were BEGGING for him to give it to you, begging for it harder, rougher, dirtier. <br/>He loved the little sigh of pleasure as he drove home for the first time, filling you completely. He loved the little gasps you released as he nibbled his way across your shoulders, the way you arched in for more. He loved the way that you arched when you came, highlighting your breast’s and making him all the more ready to nibble on them. He ESPECIALLY loved the way when he finally came, biting down hard enough to break skin, you would always let loose this throaty groan that shot straight to his groin. Because when it came down to it, you loved to be bitten as much as Logan loves to bite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>